Only One
by Sarah x Elizabeth
Summary: This is what she gets for dating a villian.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hill Family**

I had just moved from Virginia to California. Don't ask me why, my family just did. My family is the typical American family, a mom, dad, two children, and a pet. My mom's name is Katherine Hill. She works as the assistant manager of the Mary Kay make-up company. My dad's name is Kevin Hill. He's the owner of this factory that makes shoes. He has a chain of these stupid things world wide. My brother annoys me so much. His name is James. He is going to be a junior in high school. Our pet, he's a dog. His name is Cone. I picked the name for him because he's a Basset Hound. I connected Basset with bass to bass player to Cone of Sum 41. I'm weird like that. As for me, my name's Alexandria, or Alexa for short. People have tried calling me Alex, but that sounded to much like a guy name, and I am not a guy, I know that. Like I said, typical American family, except for one thing... we have powers. You know, like super powers?

My mom can teleport and freeze time, while my dad can run really fast. My brother inherited our dad's powers, so he can run fast, while I teleport and freeze time. My brother is going to be going to this new school. It's called Sky High. It's made especially for kids with super powers. I'll be going next year, seeing as I'm only in 8th grade. Well, actually I'll be going as soon as this month ends, because I graduated from Junior High in June, and it's August. I'll be a freshman at Sky High. My brother said since he's going to be a Senior, that I not associate myself with him, and I honestly don't want to. Ever since he went to Sky High he changed his name to 'Speed', and he's been acting more mean, more mean than an older brother should be, and he's been hanging out with this kid named Jason Thompson, but he said everyone calls him Lash. James, I **refuse** to call him Speed, won't bring Lash over to our house, so none of us have met him. I can't believe I'm going to high school in a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day **

I woke up at five thirty, giving me just enough time to do my morning routine before school starts. I hopped out of bed, being the usual perky morning person I am, and grabbed my bath robe and slippers. I walked out of my room, closed the door, and walked to the bathroom. Waking up early was a good thing, considering my brother was always asleep until six forty-five, giving me practically an hour to use the bathroom. I turned the knob until the water became hot and then I turned the cold knob until the water became the right temperature. I got in the shower, and twenty minutes later, I came out smelling very good. I put my robe on, and put my hair up in my pink towel. I slipped on my slippers and went downstairs. I saw my mom cooking breakfast and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Are you excited about your first day?"

"Kind of, the only thing I'm really not excited about is the fact that all my friends from middle school won't be going."

"Honey, I know. We had the choice to send you to a normal high school, but we wanted you to be in better control of your powers."

"I know." My mom set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me, along with my glass of apple juice! I ate all my breakfast and drank my juice. I put the dishes in the sink and went back upstairs. It was six. I went back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair. After that I went back to my room to pick an outfit. I decided on a very cute baby pink halter top along with a white pleated skirt that went to my mid-thigh. I went into my closet and picked out a pair of white flip-flops and set them by my pink Roxy backpack. I went back into the bathroom, yet again, and brushed my teeth. Afterwards, I picked up my brush and brushed my hair out straight, but I didn't like that. I put it up into a high pony tail, pig tails, braids, twists, and a low pony tail, but nothing satisfied me. It was six twenty, and I had twenty five minutes before I was going to be kicked out by James. I put it up into a cute little bun, and I was finally happy with my hair for once. I put my brush back in the cabinet in the sink, and I pulled out this pink basket with all my make-up. I applied pink eyeliner with a lighter, but only by a little bit, eye shadow. I put on some blush and mascara. I pulled out some pink shimmery lip gloss and applied it to my full lips. I looked into the mirror and liked what I saw.

"Get your face out of the mirror, your going to break it."

"Shut up, James. I'm done anyways." I started walking out of the bathroom, but evidently I wasn't walking fast enough because James pushed me the rest of the way out. It was six fifty. I still had ten minutes before I had to go to the bus stop. I went back to my room, got my flip-flops on, grabbed my backpack, and put it on. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my silver and blue Motorola camera phone from it's charger and put it in my O'Neill purse. I pulled the purse over my shoulder and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I walked down the stairs.

"Now, James, make sure your sister get's to the bus stop okay, okay?"

"Yes mom." I gave my mom and dad a hug goodbye, while they gave me words of luck, and I patted Cone on his head. James and I walked out the door and down the sidewalk. We turned the corner and went down the sidewalk until we hit the other corner.

"Okay, this is **your** bus stop. There will be other people here, so you won't be by yourself. I'm going to go to Lash's bus stop. So I'll see you at school. Oh, yeah, and if mom asks, I was with you at the bus stop giving you words of encouragement." James laughed and ran to Lash's bus stop. I waited there for maybe two minutes until I saw a kid wearing a white pants, a white and yellow t-shirt, and a white hat.

"Hey, I'm Zach, are you a freshman?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, me too."

"Cool, I'm Alexandria, but you can call me Alexa."

"Why not Alex?"

"It makes me sound like I have a guy name."

"What's wrong with having a guy name? I have a guy name." Evidently, this kid wasn't all to bright, but he seemed cool.

"Ok... I am a girl, so I would prefer a girl's name. And you have a guy name because you're a guy."

"Oh... that makes sense." I laughed. The bus pulled up, and I took a seat next to Zach. He introduced me to the two people sitting across from us. One of their name's was Magenta, or Maj. She had black hair with purple streaks, and she wore a lot of purple. The other person was Ethan, and he wore glasses, and had on an orange shirt. Ethan's power was melting, and Maj's powers was shape shifting, but she could only shape shift into a guinea pig. I still thought it was cool. I told them my power, and they thought it was cool.

"So, Zach, what is your power," I asked.

"He won't tell anyone. He called me when he got them, but he wouldn't tell me," Maj said. The bus stopped again and a girl, wearing a green shirt, jeans, and a yellow-ish skirt over them, and a boy, wearing the combinations red, white, and blue, got on the bus. The boy asked the bus driver if this was the bus to Sky High, then the bus driver went kind of psycho. I found out the boy was Will Stronghold, the child of The Commander and Jet Stream, the world's best super heroes. He took a seat behind Zach and I, and the girl, who I found out her name was Layla, sat next to him. Layla's power was to control nature. We were driving, then stopped at what was hopefully the last stop. The bus driver, Ron Wilson, changed his hat, tore of this patch of white covering his sleeve, and said, "Next stop, Sky High." He made a turn onto a road that was blocked off.

"Where are we," Layla asked. Ron drove of a bridge and we started falling, then we were all buckled in, and the bus started flying upwards. I started screaming, then I laughed when I saw Zach's face.

"Freshman," muttered Ron. We stopped, not so smoothly I might add, when we got to the school.

"Don't be late for the bus because the bus waits for no one, except you, Will Stronghold." We stepped off the bus, then we were all rounded up in a group because someone was running circles around us. While everyone was desperately trying to find out who was doing the running, I just rolled my eyes. The guy stopped, and glanced at me for second. Someone that was standing at the school entrance started stretching over to where we were standing. He stopped next to James.

"Hi, I'm Lash, and this is Speed. We are part of the welcoming committee of Sky High, and we will be collec-"

"No you aren't," I said. Everyone stared at me like I was mad.

"What?"

"You heard me, you and James aren't part of any welcoming committee."

"Let me guess, your Speed's little sister."

"Yeah, and you must be Lash, the kid James refuses to invite over."

"Yeah," he said, taking a step forward to step in front of me, " I am."

"Okay guys, I'll take it from here," said some girl with a pink outfit and brown hair, " Hello, I'm Gwen Graceson, and I will be..." I kind of tuned her out, while I watched Lash walk back to the school. He turned around and looked at me, then he grinned and started walking, again, towards the school. We walked into the building and we were lead to the gym. We stood there in a group until a ball of light came shooting into the gym and to a podium.

"Hello, I am Principal Powers. You are all about to enter a magical journey into discovering your powers. Now you will be in going into Power Placement. Good luck!" Principal Powers turned into the ball of light again and went out of the gym. Some man with shorts to short for my comfort was standing on a platform holding a clipboard.

"I'm Coach Boomer, or as some of you may know me as Sonic Boom, some of you may not. I will be calling your names and you will show me your power. Starting with Little Larry." He pointed some short kid with curly red hair, thick glasses, and a sweater vest. His whole image screamed nerd. He walked onto the platform and showed Boomer his power. Little Larry ended up being this huge rock man. He was placed in hero. Zach went up, without his name being called, and clapped his hands together. Nothing happened.

"Show me your power."

"I'm doing it."

"Doing what?"

"I'm glowing. Maybe you could turn of all these lights or cup your hand around your eyes and look real close-"

"Sidekick!"

"Are you sure you don't want to think-"

"SIDEKICK!" Boomer's voice echoed, and Zach went flying. Ethan went next, and he melted and was place as a sidekick. Some girl turned into a ball and she was a sidekick. Some kid spit, then he was a sidekick. He tapped Boomer and it was acid spit, so he was placed in hero. Layla refuse to show her powers and she was placed in sidekick. Maj turned into the guinea pig, so she was a sidekick. Some more heros and sidekicks were called. The lunch bell rang and boomer said we would come back after lunch to finish. We walked to the lunch room.

"Boomer is going to regret the day he put Zachary Nicolas Jackson in sidekick."

"We know Zach," I said. We got our lunch and sat down at a table. Some kid was looking at Will. The kid had long black hair with red in it, and he was wearing all black. Turns out, Will's dad put the kid, Warren's, dad in jail. We went back to the gym and it was Will's turn.

"Show me your power." Will was hesitant, then he walked to Boomer and whispered something.

"You don't know what your power is?" Will just looked at him.

"Your kidding me. Car." A car fell from the ceiling and crushed Will.

"ARE YOU INSANE! I DON'T HAVE SUPER STRENGTH!"

"Oh you must be a flyer." Will was catapulted off the platform and hit a pole, then fell down the stairs. Everyone gasped.

"I don't have any powers."

"SIDEKICK!" It was my turn next. I noticed James and Lash were in the gym. _They are here just to point and laugh at people_, I thought.

"Why are we here again," Lash asked Speed.

"I want to see where my sister goes."

"ALEXANDRIA HILL." Oh great, it was my turn. I walked onto the platform and stood there.

"So, show us your power." I closed my eyes and teleported from the platform next to Lash. Then I teleported back to the platform.

"Is that it?"

"I can also freeze time."

"The show me by-" he couldn't finish his sentence. I went over to my brother and put Lash's arms around my brother, to make it look like they were hugging. I went back to the podium and put Boomer's sunglasses on the floor, turned his hat backwards, and put his clipboard in his mouth. I unfroze time and everyone laughed when they heard screams from the back of the gym.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE WHEN WE GET HOME!"

"I'LL HELP YOU WITH HURTING HER SPEED!"

"Gosh, they just can't take a joke." I was placed in hero. I must admit, my first day of Sky High wasn't that bad. I got on the bus and got off at my stop, giving my new friends my cell number. When I got off, two people were standing in front of me, looking like they wanted to kill someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conversations, Dinner, and Basements**

Lash and Speed stood in front of me with my arms crossed. Naturally, Zach would be at the bus stop with me, but he, along with the others, rode to Will's house to work on their Hero-Support homework. I started to laugh.

"Oh, come on guys, it was just a little thing to prove I could freeze time. No big, right?"

"Listen, I can just kill you when I get home, but Lash can't, so be prepared for the worst." James ran to their house. I stood there on the sidewalk, with Lash, and no one else was outside. Great, no witnesses.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, I don't hit girls, so I'll just smack you."

"I thought you said you don't hit girls?"

"Smacking and hitting are two totally different things."

"No they aren't. They are the same thing."

"Okay, you know what? Never mind about the smacking/hitting thing. Let's just say, if you ever make me mad again, I'll make something so bad happen, rumors will start."

"And what are you going to do to me to cause rumors to start."

"You'll see, if you make me mad." With that last word, he started walking to his house, well he _stretched _to his house. I walked back to my house. James was about to yell at me, but I told him that Lash made everything perfectly clear, and he did serious damage to me. Wow, I'm such a good liar. I went up to my room, and sat on my bed, with my backpack. I picked out Mr. Medulla's homework assignment, seeing as it was the only one I really had. I had to explain, in serious detail, the step-by-step process on how to build a ray that can shoot both fire and ice. I finished in about an hour. I picked up my pink Dell laptop and got on AOL Instant Messaging. When I got off the bus, I also gave my friends my screen name.

(Glwzachglw- Zach, Natregrl- Layla, Strnghld- Will,Popsclboy- Ethan, Prplegineapg- Magenta)

**Fr33znPink has signed on**

**Glwzachglw has sent you a chat room invite. **I accepted.

**Fr33znPink: hey guys**

**Glwzachglw: hey**

**Natregrl: hey Alexa**

**Popsclboy: hi**

**Prplegineapg: hello**

**Strnghld- hey**

**Fr33znPink: the weirdest thing happened today when I got off the bus. Lash told me that if I made him mad again, then he would do something to me that would spread rumors**

**Natregrl: I wouldn't make him mad then if I were you**

**Fr33znPink: I kinda want to see what he'd do though**

**Prplegineapg: he guys I gotta go**

**Glwzachglw: me too**

**Popsclboy: me three**

**Strnghld- me four**

**Natregrl: I gotta go too**

**Fr33znPink: okay I'll see you guys later. Bye**

I was about to sign off when someone sent me a message.

**Accept message from disslvedcay? **I clicked yes

**disslvedcay: I think you're pretty cute**

**Fr33znPink: who are you**

**disslvedcay: why would I tell you, it would ruin the fun. I'll give you a hint though, im your secret admirer. Not so much of a hint I know, but your cute, and nice, and funny, and im rambling online. In time you'll figure it out.**

**Disslvedcay signed off**. I logged off, and shut my laptop. That was weird. I waited until my mom called me for dinner. I went downstairs for dinner, and Lash was there.

"Look, Alexa, your brother finally decided to invite Lash over for dinner."

"Joy, oh I got the weirdest instant message from someone that said they liked me."

"Really? Who was it?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't say."

"Who would like you?"

"I don't know James, the guy that sent me the message." By brother really was an idiot. We sat down at the table. My dad sat at the head of the table, while my mom sat next to James, and I ended up sitting next to Lash.

"So Lash," my dad said, "what class are you in?"

"I got placed in hero, Mr. Hill."

"What's your power?"

"I can stretch my body, legs, neck, and arms."

"I'm impressed, In all my years I haven't met a person that could stretch."

"Thank you Sir." This was unbelievable. Lash was actually acting like a person, but that was only in front of my parents. I just sat there, hoping no one noticed how quiet I was, but someone did notice.

"So dear," my mom started to say, "how was your first day?"

"It was good, I'm in Hero. I met a kid named Zach, he glows, a girl named Layla, she can control nature, a boy named Will, he doesn't have any powers yet, a boy named Ethan, who melts, and a girl named Magenta, and she can shape shift."

"Sounds like you had a good day."

"I did." After dinner, we all sat in the living room, while my dad told stories about when he went to Sky High. Either Lash really likes the stories my dad tells, or he is really good at acting.

"Put your hand on my shoulder," I whispered to James.

"Why?"

"Because I'm saving us from boredom." He put his hand on my shoulder, and I grabbed Lash's arm. I closed my eyes and pictured the basement. When I opened my eyes, we were in our basement. When James and I still could stand each other, we begged our parents to turn the basement into a place that we could just hang out in. It was carpeted with black carpet, and it had white couches. We had a big screen TV, and a pool table. There was also a stereo, PS2, and a DVD player, with a cabinet of our collection of games and movies. I sat down on the couch, while James sat at the computer desk, and Lash looked around.

"So, you guys want to do something?"

"Yeah, I want to go back to my room because I really don't want to hang out with my brother and his best friend." I started to walk towards the basement stairs, but Lash's arms stretched and wrapped around my waist, pulling my back.

"Why you leaving?"

"I told you before, I don't want to hang out with my brother and his friend."

"But it's no fun when just two people to hang out."

"Fine, but I'm not going to talk to you guys." I went and grabbed some paper and started to draw. I was so focused on my drawing I didn't notice that James left.

"Where'd my brother go?"

"Speed went to the bathroom, and he wanted to talk to your mom about something."

"Oh."

"What are you drawing?" I looked down at the drawing of Magenta, Ethan, Zach, Will, Layla, James, and Lash's head.

"Sketches of people I met today." He walked over to the couch and sat next to me. He glanced over at my drawing.

"That's pretty good, even though you messed up on one thing." I looked back at my drawing.

"What?"

"I'm am so much cuter than that." I tried to hold in a laugh, but I couldn't. I started to laugh, then Lash joined in. After our fit of laughter was over I asked him something.

"How come your acting all nice?"

"No one else is here. I have a nice side, believe it or not." I smiled at him. I could get used to this side of him.

"You should act this way more often, it's nice." He smiled at me, and just shook his head.

"It's not that easy." We just stared at each other, but my brother's footsteps descending down the stairs broke our gaze.

"Hey, my mom said you can stay the night if you want." Was it just me, or was James's face sad looking.

"Thanks," Lash whispered. Speed walked back upstairs, and told Lash to come with him, so he could give him a tour of the house, cause all he saw was the living room, basement, and dining room. Lash slowly walked up the basement stairs.

"You know," he said to me, "your really lucky." I had a look of confusion on my face while Lash closed the door to the basement. Maybe there was more to him then I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Poor Lash**

I walked up the stairs of the basement. I went into the living room, and I saw Lash coming into the house with a bag of stuff to stay the night. I also heard my mom say that he could stay anytime he wanted to. I really wanted to know what was going on, but I wasn't going to pry. That was rude. I went to my mom and gave her a hug, as well as my dad. I petted Cone for a good five minutes, like I do every night. I said good night to James and Lash. I walked up the stairs of our two story house and down the hall to the last door. I walked into my room, and packed my backpack for tomorrow. I out my phone in it's holder, and my laptop in it's charger. I closed my closet, turned my alarm on, and picked out some pajamas. I wore my black Soffes with a white tank top. I put my light brown hair into a bun, and laid down in my pink covered bed. I turned off the light on my night stand, and tried to fall asleep. I looked at my clock and it said 11:30. I thought about my first day again. I met Zach, Will, Layla, Ethan, and Magenta. Also, I met Lash. I got placed in Hero, had homework on the first day, got threatened, found out I have a secret admirer, Lash came over for dinner, and he's staying the night. But why! And why did my mom say he could stay anytime he wanted, along with her 'I am so sorry' look on her face when she said it. I looked back at the clock and it said 12:00. I closed my eyes and recited the whole Fall Out Boy: From Under The Cork Tree cd lyrics. I looked back at the clock, again, and it said 1:30. I got out of bed, and opened my door. I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, and sat down at the counter.

"Hey." I looked over to the seat across from me.

"Hey Lash. Couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about something."

"I don't want to pry or be rude or anything, but why are you staying here? I mean, you've never came over before, why start? I'm not being rude or anything am I?"

"No, you're not. Something happened at my house, and it's just a bit too much for me."

"What happened?"

"My...my parents got in this really big fight. I was watching from the top of the stairs. My mom threw divorce papers at my dad. He started screaming at her, and she screamed back. They have never fought before, **never**. They started throwing things, and I saw my dad grab a pen and sign the papers. He screamed 'I'll see you in court' and he walked out of the house. My mom went into the living room and sat on the couch. I called Speed and told him, and he said that I could come over. He's met my parents before, and he said he couldn't believe it. I've never seen them have any signs of divorce before. It just hurt really bad." I gave him a hug, which startled him, but he got over the shock and hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry." I was in tears. It was a sad thing. I mean, he is such a hard kid, but on the inside, so soft and caring. And this soft and caring kid's parents just got divorced and had an argument, when this kid has never seen his parents fight.

"Thanks." I gave him another hug when we went back up the stairs. I said good night to him, a second time, and he returned it, going into my brother's room. I walked to the end of the hallway to my room. I opened the door and closed it. I went over to my bed and grabbed a tissue, then blew my nose. I threw the tissue away, and went to bed, images of Lash filling my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Track**

My next day at Sky High was practically the same as the first, except I saw a paper on the bulletin board.

**Sky High Presents:**

**PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**Auditions will be held at 4:00 tomorrow in the auditorium**

I wrote down the time on a piece of paper. I loved to sing, and I also loved the movie. I either wanted to be Meg or Christine, preferably Christine because she gets to sing the most. I noticed Lash looking at the paper, too.

"You going to audition?"

"Yeah, what about you, Lash?"

"Eh... I've always liked acting, never really showed it though. Maybe I'll give it a try."

"Cool." I picked up two scripts and handed him one.

"Who are you going to audition for?"

"I don't know, I heard it's a romantic, so who gets to kiss the girl?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Typical male, only wants the part where he gets to make out with the girl. The Phantom and Raoul both get to kiss the girl, mostly Raoul."

"Then I'll try out for him. What about you?"

"Christine, she's the lead. Raoul's love interest."

"What a coincidence."

"What?"

"Nothing, hey I know who that guy is, the one that sent you the message."

"Really? Who is it, it's been bothering me."

"Meet me on the track during last period."

"Okay." I went to lunch, and the most awesome fight happened. Well, technically, Lash started it. He made Will trip into Warren Peace, some guy that hates Will,and Warren started throwing fire at him. Will ran, but Lash tripped him again. He went under a lunch table and Warren hopped on it, and Will lifted the table. He has super strength like his dad now. It eventually got to last period, which was a free period for some of the Hero classes.I grabbed my stuff and put it in my Roxy backpack, and made my way to the track. I saw Lash standing there.

"Hey, so who is it?" He just looked at me. I asked him the same question again, but he just looked at me.

"Lash, who is it!" He stepped up to me, he bent his head down so his lips were next to my ear.

"Me," he whispered. He stepped back and stretched to his bus. I watched him stretch to his bus. I eventually started walking to my bus, just in time, too. I sat next to magenta.

"What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you late?"

"Oh...I had to talk to someone."I was quiet the rest of the way home. I got off the bus, without saying goodbye to my friends, and I ran home. I quickly opened the door, ran past my parents, ran up the stairs, and to my room. I slammed the door. I threw my stuff on the floor and jumped on my bed. With my face buried in the pillow, I screamed bloody murder.

'_Why did he have to be the guy that sent the message? Why did the guy that liked me have to be mean to everyone I practically knew? Why did he have to be my brother's best friend? Why is he so cute? Wait..._'I got out of my thoughts for only a brief minute, '_Why did I just think that?_'I, Alexandra Elizabeth Hill, thought Jason Michael 'Lash'Thompson was cute? What is this world coming to? I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it," I asked with a muffled voice.

"It's Zach. Can I come in?" I lifted my head of my pillow.

"Yeah, come in." Zach came opened the door, and stood there observing my room.

"Your room is very...pink." He took a seat my computer desk.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. So...what was up with you on the bus today? You weren't your normal 'I hate my brother, today was just super' self today."

"Just something happened."

"What happened?" He moved to sit next to me on my bed.

"I don't know if I really want to tell anyone." Zach just looked at me.

"You can trust me. I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I can be trustworthy." I looked back at him.

"Okay, well, I got this instant message from some guy named **disslvedcay**. He said he liked me, and I couldn't figure out who it was. Lash came up to me in the hallway and said he knew who it was. He then told me to meet him on the track during last period. I did, and he said..."

"He said what?"

"He said the guy that sent me the message was... him. Then he stretched to his bus."

"He could be playing a prank on you."

"I don't think he was."

"Oh..."

"Thanks for listening."

"Your welcome."

"You can stay for dinner if you want."

"No, I can't. Having dinner at Will's house, study for Mr. Boy's class."

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Alexa."

"Bye Zach." We got up and I showed him out the house. I came back in and had dinner. I went upstairs and got online, then did my homework. I took my make-up off and got changed into my pajamas. I then grabbed my script for the auditions. I practiced a few of the lines I would need for auditions, plus some of the songs. I went to bed early, waiting in anticipation for auditions tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auditions**

I woke up the next day. I did my morning routines. I went down the stairs, wearing a cute green skirt with a pink tank top. I ate my breakfast, and went back upstairs to get my stuff. I said bye to my parents, patted Cone on his head a few times, and walked out the door. I met Zach at his house, which I found out was on the way to the bus stop, and we walked down there together.

"So, what are you going to do about this Lash thing?"

"Ignore it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, why not ignore it? I don't like him back, so it shouldn't bother me."

"Okay." We got on the bus, and went to Sky High. I went through the whole day, avoiding Lash, except in gym, when I had to play Save the Citizen against him in James. I was in Mr. Medulla's class, staring at the clock. 1:59, 1:59, 1:59, 2:00. The bell rang, and I literally ran out of class. I went into the auditorium, and, to my surprise, saw my friends.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to watch you, and to wish you good luck," Ethan said.

"Aw... thanks guys!" I have them each a hug, and Magenta even hugged me back. I put my stuff down with them and grabbed the script from my backpack. I went to sit in the front with the rest of the kids auditioning. I saw Lash come on, and he sat three seats down from me.

"Okay, we will have auditions for Christine and Raoul in one scene. The one where they both sing All I Ask of You. Now, I would like Felicity Henshaw, for Christine, and Bradley Davidson, for Raoul." I watched them go up on the stage, the sang, moved around, sang some more, and kissed, then sang. I honestly thought they didn't do too bad, but I think I would do better.

"Okay, next I want... Alexandria Hill, Christine, and... Jason Thompson for Raoul." My dropped my mouth and looked at him. He started turning red, then I just smiled. We went up on the stage. I put my script down on the floor, as did he. Evidently, he memorized the song, too. The music started to play, and it began.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears, I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you, let me be your freer, let daylight dry your tears, I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you," he sang. I walked to step directly in front of him.

"Say you'll love me, every waking moment, turn my head, with talk of summer time, say you'll need me with you, now and always, promise me, that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you," I sang. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light, your safe, no one can find you, your fears are far behind you," he sang.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me," I sang.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, let me lead you from your solitude, say you'll want me with you here, beside you, anywhere you go let me go too, that's all I ask of you," he sang.

"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime," I sang. We stepped away from each other, to stand in front of each other. Then we both started singing.

"Say the word and I will follow you, share each say day with me, each night each morning."

"Say you love me," I sang.

"You know I do," he sang.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you," we both sang. We moved into each other, getting closer until our lips touched. He put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. The kiss got more passionate every second, and it was a painfully slow kiss. Eventually, it was getting to the point where we had to break away from each other to sing some more.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you," we both sang. The song ended, and I stepped out from his hold.

"That was really excellent. You two are great together," the drama teacher said.

"Thanks,' was all lash could say, and I couldn't do anything but nod my head. We walked off the stage, and I went to my friends. They said I did a really good. I thanked them all and grabbed Zach's sleeve.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you, right now."

"Okay." He got up and followed me, well I kind of dragged him out fo the auditorium and into the courtyard in front of the school.

"Okay, why drag me outside?"

"OH MY GOSH! That was horrible!"

"You did fine."

"I know that! I was talking about that kiss!"

"That was fine, too. Except for the Lash being the one you kissed part."

"That's exactly what was wrong with it! It was fine. I liked it."

"What?"

"I liked that kiss... and I'm scared." Zach gave me a hug, and we walked back into the auditorium. Little did I know, Lash was listening the whole time.

"I knew she would like it," he whispered, with that stupid grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Layla is Wonderful**

I was chewing my nails when I stepped off the bus. Today was they day I was going to find out if I made the play or not. I walked up to the bulletin board. I was lucky that there wasn't one of those big crowds around the sheet. I stepped up to the board.

"I can't look, Layla, you do it for me!"

"Okay let's see," Layla stepped up next to me, took her finger, and skimmed the list, "you made the role of Christine!"

"I did?"

"Yeah!" I started to scream and jump up and down. I received some stares from the older students in the hall, but I didn't care! Layla looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Um... looking at you like what?" I saw Lash walk up to the board. He turned around, and looked at me with a smile.

"See you at rehearsal today."

"What?" I ran over to the bulletin board and it said...

Christine... Alexandria Hill

Raoul...Jason Thompson

"No..." I walked over to my locker, which was in the set of lockers next the board, and I repeatedly banged my head against it saying 'no.'

"Is it honestly that bad that you have to be my love interest?"

"I already am, in real life, and now I have to be in the play! You realize this is benefitting you, and not me?"

"It could benefit you. I heard what you were telling Glow Boy yesterday. About that kiss."

"Oh..."

"And I just wanted to say, glad you liked it." He turned around and walked away. I watched him walk away.

"Layla, you understand people."

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." We walked to the girls bathroom.

"Okay, you know that kissing scene and stuff that I did at auditions yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I liked it. A lot. And I was thinking about it a lot last night. I think I like Lash."

"Well, then tell him."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he likes me too. And if I tell him, then he will feel all good knowing that I like him back."

"That makes no sense. It always feels good to know the person you like likes you back."

"I know, but I mean..."

"Just tell him."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Can you do it for me?"

"Well..." I gave her pleading look.

"Don't make me get down on my knees and beg."

"Okay, I will."

"YAY!" I hugged Layla, and we walked out of the bathroom. I went to my Spanish class. Even though it was a school to help you with your powers, it still had 'normal' classes. After Spanish, I went to lunch.

"Layla, go tell him now."

"Okay." I watched her get up, walk over to Lash, and started talking. He turned to look at me, but I looked away, feeling the red already rushing to my cheeks. I looked back and saw Layla walking back over to me.

"Well," I asked.

"Well what?"

"What happened?"

"I told him you liked him, he looked at you, smiled like an idiot, then said okay."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, oh and he wanted me to tell you he had to ask you something at rehearsal."

"Okay. Thanks again Layla, you're the best!"

"Not a problem." I ate my lunch with a smile on my face. I also went through Medulla's class without any problems. It came time for rehearsal. I told Layla I would call her afterwards, and I told Zach everything that happened. He didn't approve of the fact that I liked Lash, but wished me with good luck. I walked into the auditorium, and went up to Lash.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, first off, I want to know if what the nature girl told me was true?"

"Yeah... I really didn't want to admit it before, but I admit it now."

"Okay, and with that said, would you go out with me?" I looked at him, and I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

"Yeah, I will." I was kind of shocked when he gave me a hug. We went through rehearsal, but my favorite part was when we had to go through the song All I Ask Of You ten times. After rehearsal I asked Lash if he wanted to have dinner at our house, not only because he was my boyfriend now, but because of the happenings at his house. He accepted. We walked from the bus stop to my house, hand in hand, until we got to my front door.

"Mom, I'm home," I yelled. She was walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey honey. Is Lash staying for dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Your brother never told me he was coming, I'll just set an extra plate."

"He didn't invite him, I did."

"Ok." James walked down the stairs, and said hi to Lash.

"Let's go to the basement."

"Okay, but first I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm dating your sister."

"Okay, let's go to the...WHAT!" I audibly sighed, and Lash grabbed my hand.

"I'm. Dating. Your. Sister."

"Why?"

"Because I like her."

"And she actually liked you back?"

"Yeah." James started smiling, which was never good.

"Yeah, cool, but did you tell her about Home-" Lash stretched his arm, and covered James's mouth with his hand.

"What?"

"It's nothing, Alexa, nothing." Right, like I believed that. I just dropped it. We were heading down to the basement, when mom said dinner was ready. After dinner, I went up to my room and did the homework that was due tomorrow. Afterwards, I listened to my Vans Warped Tour 2005 cd while I talked to my friends online. It was 10:00, and the Andy Milonakis show was on. I watched it, then got into my pajamas. I went to charge my phone when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

"Hey, Lash said. He stood in my room and observed it, like Zach did.

"Very pink."

"Thanks, so why are you here?"

"What? A boyfriend can't come and tell his loving girlfriend goodnight?" I laughed at the look on his face.

"Yes you can." I got up off my bed and went to him. I gave him a hug, and he kissed me on my cheek. I gave him a kiss on his lips, and I never wanted it to end. We broke the kiss.

"Goodnight," he whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight." He walked out of my room. I walked back over to my bed, got under the covers, and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Love You**

It was the night of the play. We already went through the part where I got the lead role and all that stuff. Lash and I sang 'our song', as we called it now. The play ended, and Lash asked me to go to the Paper Lantern, and I accepted. We sat there in silence until he asked me a question.

"Alexandria Elizabeth Hill," he got down on one knee, "would you.." We got looks from the people in the Chinese restaurant, including Warren Peace, who worked there.

"Would you go to Homecoming with me?" I sighed, thanking he didn't ask me to marry him or something.

"Yeah, of course." I was really excited about homecoming. It was the first big dance of the school year. It was also the first dance where I got to dress up all fancy like, too. After the meal, which was excellent, Lash said he had a surprise for me. He walked me out of the restaurant and to his car. We drove a little ways out of the city limits, until we hit this forest. He parked the car near the edge of the forest. He got out, walked to my door, opened it for me, and helped me out.

"Why thank you."

"Your welcome." We walked through the forest until we got to this clearing, where if you sat down on the grass, you could see the sky perfectly. There was a cooler next to a big blanket laid down on the ground. There was another blanketfolded next to the cooler.

"What is this?"

"I wanted to have a special night, just the two of us."

"Aw." I gave him a kiss. We walked over to the blanket and sat down.

"What's with the cooler, we already had dinner?"

"We didn't have dessert." He pulled out a carton of ice cream, one big bowl, two spoons, and some whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and a jar of cherries.

"I didn't know what kind of ice cream you liked, so I just got vanilla bean."

"I love vanilla bean!"

"Wow, I'm a good guesser." I laughed at him. We put the whole carton of ice cream into the bowl. He put the chocolate syrup on, then the whipped cream, then two cherries on top.

"Dig in." We both took our spoons and ate the ice cream. We ate the majority of it. He fell back on the blanket, and I followed suit. I positioned myself so that my legs were over his, and my head was resting on his chest.

"This was nice, thank you."

"Your welcome. I just wanted to do something special for you."

"You didn't have to."

"Yeah, but I wanted to. Alexa?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I started to shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"A little." He grabbed the folded blanket and shook it out, so it wasn't folded anymore. He covered us with it. I fell asleep, in Lash's arms, with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Only One**

Homecoming was a day away, and this is all that happened so far. Will started hanging out with Gwen ever since he got sorted into Hero. He totally has been ditching us for stuff. He is going with Gwen to the dance, and I feel bad for Layla. She likes Will, it's obvious to anyone, but him. She fibbed to Will saying she was going to the dance with Warren, who agreed, just to make Will jealous, and angry. Will threw a party, and I went because it was for all the heroes. The party got busted by his parents, and Layla went into the party, before it was busted, and gwen said something to her that must have hurt her feelings. Will broke up with Gwen, and Will's parents are going to the dance, for a special award, and Will said he's not going anymore. Ethan doesn't have a date, and Zach and Magenta are going. Layla, Magenta, and I are going to the mall to buy outfits for the dance tomorrow.

"So," I started to say while looking at JC Penny's dresses, "how come you said yes to Zach again?"

"I wanted him to be happy, plus he's cool," was Magenta's answer.

"Cool." Layla was quiet.

"Layla, don't let this Will thing bother you, he is such a total jerk."

"Yeah, listen to Magenta, she's right."

"Thanks guys." We finished getting our dreses. Layla picked out this really pretty dark green dress, and, of course, Maj picked a purple dress. I picked out a pink dress that tied around my neck, like a halter top, and the back was bare. It flowed down to my feet, and only my toes would show from the bottom. Afterwards, I went to my house. I opened up the door, and walked to my room. I saw Lash lying on my bed.

"What are you doing in my room/"

"Waiting for you to get back." He waved his hand, beckoning me to join him. I walked over to my bed and laid down on top of him, with my elbows propped up.

"So, how was shopping with the sidekicks?"

"Hero-Support, and it was fine."

"Find a nice dress?"

"Yes, and matching shoes, but you can't see them until tomorrow night."

"I'll try to live without seeing you in a nice dress."

"Good." I rested my head on his chest.

"Tomorrow night is going to be perfect. It's the first dance in my life where I get to dress up, and feel pretty."

"But you are pretty."

"I know, but I mean, like, pretty all dressed up pretty."

"Yeah, that kind..."

"Yeah, and I'm going with you, and it's just perfect. Nothing bad will happen tomorrow."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, you'll be there. And whenever I'm with you, nothing bad happens."

"Oh.." Lash left and I went to bed. The next day, Lash was acting all weird. He was also skipping lunch that day, and so was Penny, some cheerleader, Gwen, and James. It was just weird. I got on the bus, and went home. I walked up the stairs, flabbergasted took a shower. I ate a snack afterwards, then went back upstairs. I got my dress on, and did my hair and make-up. My shoes were sitting on my bed, and I slipped them on, too. I walked downstairs, to be greeted with flashing cameras, smiling parents, a bored brohter, and a flabbergasted boyfriend.

"Honey, you look so beautiful!"

"Thanks mom."

"My daughter is growing up."

"We know dad."

"You look ugly."

"Thanks James."

"You look... phenomenal."

"Thanks Lash, you look phenomenal too." He was wearing black pants, with pure black Etnies. He also had the black and white long sleeved shirt on under a buttoned up purple shirt with a skull on the left side of his chest.

"Let's go." We walked to the bus stop. When we got there, I saw Zach, and I also saw his mouth drop when he saw me.

"Your letting the flies in, Zach." He closed his mouth and gave me a hug.

"You look phenomenal."

"That's what everyone's saying. You don't look too bad yourself Zach."

"Thanks." The bus came and we got on. It flew us to the school. We got out and walked into the gym. I saw Layla and Maj talking. I waved to them, and they waved back. Zach said bye to us and walked over to Magenta and Layla. James went up to Penny.

"Lash, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why have you been acting so weird lately? Ever since I told you last night that nothing bad won't happen tonight because you're here, you've been acting weird."

"I have?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Why for acting weird?"

"Yeah..."

"It's okay." He asked me if I wanted to dance, and I said yeah. It was a nice song too.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And, I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can"t, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up_

_Just want to tell you so you know_

_Here I go scream my lungs out_

_And try to get you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go there's just no one _

_That gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

_Made my mistakes let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_Something breaking up_

_I feel like giving up_

_I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go but there's just no one_

_That gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note_

_For you my only one_

_And I know_

_You can see right through me_

_So let me go_

_And you will find someone_

_Here I go scream my lung out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go there's just no one_

_That gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

After the song, he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear.

"I will always love you."

"I love you, too."

"I truly mean this though, I will love you no matter what happens."

"Your starting to scare me, you make it sound like your going to die or something."

"I'm not going to die."

"LASH!" Lash turned around and saw my brother calling him. He looked back on the stage and Gwen was walking up onto it. Lash gave me a very nice kiss on my lips. He said 'I love you so much' and walked away to join my brother and Penny. I walked over to Layla.

"Something's going on."

"Oh My God..."

"What." She pointed to the stage. Gwen, or Royal Pain as we just found out, had the Pacifier, a device that turned people into babies. She turned Will's parents into babies, along with a whole bunch of other people. The students that could still walk were running to the exits. Penny had multiplied and closed three of the five exits. James closed the fourth exit. I ran to the last exit, but someone closed it. I looked up and saw Lash standing there, on the other side of the gate. I looked at him, and he looked back at me, with sad eyes. I was on the verge of tears. I tried to teleport out of the gym, but my powers were being neutralized by a machine that Royal Pain set up. I let the tears run, until Zach grabbed me and lead me to an exit he and Ethan found. We ended up in the hallway. Layla ran to get Penny, and Zach, Warren, Magenta, were dealing with my brother. I followed Ethan who was trying to get Lash. Ethan turned into a puddle after coming out of the boy's bathroom, and my brother slipped and crashed into a wall. Will showed up and was dealing with Royal Pain. I saw Lash coming out of the boys restroom, his shaggy brown hair wet, and he stopped when he saw me.

"Thanks, for ruining my night."

"I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"Mad at you? WHY WOULD I BE MAD AT YOU!"

"I ruined your night and-" We fell to the floor.

"It's happening."

"What's happening, Lash?"

"Her plan."

"Which is..."

"To drop the school out of the sky."

"We're falling!"

"Yeah." I started screaming. I felt us stop, but not a crashing stop. We started going back up, until we stopped again. I got up and walked outside. Everyone was there. Even the police. I saw Gwen, Penny, and my brother already in handcuffs and being pushed into one of the buses. I saw them cuffing Lash, and he whispered something to the guard. The guard agreed, and they started to walk towards me.

"I'm sorry."

"You ruined my night."

"I know."

"Tonight was supposed to be perfect. I was supposed to get all dressed up, go to a dance, be with my friends, dance with my boyfriend, and everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't."

"I know. I'm really sorry, and I hope that, if you can find it in your heart, to forgive me."

"I don't know."

"Remember what I told you tonight."

"I looked phenomenal?"

"That's not it, but you still look phenomenal, even with tears coming down your cheeks." He took his hands and wiped them away.

"Then what did you say to me tonight?"

"I'll love you no matter what happens."

"Oh...that. I still love you, too. But I need to get over this first."

"I'll take that." He lifted his arms so I could go between them, since he had the cuffs on him, he couldn't wrap them around me. I hugged him, and gave him a long, sweet, tender kiss. I got out from between his arms, and I stepped back and watched him mouth the words 'I love you' from the back of the bus.

"I love you too," I whispered back. Zach came up and stood next to me. We watched the bus fly away.

"So when is he getting out?"

"I don't know."

"Come here." I went into Zach's arms as he gave me a hug, running his hand along my hair, whispering to me that it was going to be okay. I cried, as I watched my only one fly away.


End file.
